ALL ONESHOTS GO HERE!
by FansofCenaton
Summary: TAKING REQUESTS ANY COUPLE LETS GO! ROCK THIS! FIRST ONE SHOT IS UP!ANY FORM OF WRITING! :
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! ;) Alright yall I am delaying everything til tommrow! BUT THIS IS A PROMISE! I"M BACK! lol. I found all my stories under my bed from one shots to stories to Books ETC ETC ETC. I"M READY TO PARTY!**

**As some of you know last weekend our area was hit by the Tornado in Texas. Thank god nothing happend to our family or house. But others in the area actually 1 or 2 blocks away houses were damaged totaled and missing. :( So please be aware i will be helping.**

**If any of you would like to help in any kind just message me on here! and i'll give you the info! All the help around the area would be appreciated! **

**SO this is the place where i will keep you updated with everything that is going on. If anything else you need just message.**

**I decided i'm going to do a little present for everyone. Anyone and Everyone! Yall can message me with Any couple you guys want You can do Slash M/M Fem/fem Fem/Male it won't matter. I will write a one shot on your behalf! :) Anyone you want.! **

**Alright now this is it for now. But Be Ready tommrow is the day I will update! ;) ENJOY! **


	2. New Beginning

A/N: Well Remember when i said i would be updating well here i am. I am going through hell a bit though! So I apolgize I'm gonna start out with the one shots that have been requested by some. To the others who have requested i will have it by the end of the week maybe! But we'll start with this one.

A/N: I AM HORRIBLE AT THE SEX SCENES

OUT OF REACH WILL BE UPDATED TONIGHT!

CENARKO1986

PUNK/CENA/ORTON

Rating: M

Threesome

He sat there playing video games with his friend Randy Orton, they had the day off and this is what they always or if they had time they would sit on their asses in the hotel room and play. "You know paying more attention you could actually win", Randy said turning off the game. John shrugged his shoulders and put the controller on the table. "Stop thinking about him", Randy replied.

"I can't Orton think about it", he said. Randy crossed his eyes. "If I remember correctly we did the same, we went out for two years and we ended on good terms", Randy looked at him. "Sorry", he shook his head. "It's alright we okay right", he said. Randy looked at him and grabbed his phone. "Call him", he handed him the phone. "Are you kidding me", John screeched. "John you cheated on me with him, and you and i accidentaly did it again, it was a drunken night, call him", Randy said giving him the phone.

John sighed grabbing his phone and dialing the number he was supposed to. It's been two weeks since their fight, Randy was right, yeah he loved Randy but he loved Phil more. One ring, two rings, three "hello", he anwsered. "Yeah listen lets talk, Yeah i'm in my room, okay see ya", he hung up. John looked at Randy grabbing his things. "See ya later i guess", Randy replied leaving the room.

About thirty minutes later and getting dressed a knock came on the door. John went and opened it and letting phil in. "LIsten I'm sorry okay I wasn't drunk" he was interuppted. "Save it Cena" Phil sadi. "I thought you wanted to talk. "No, I came to grab the rest of my things", he went over to his side of the bed and grabbed the rest of his stuff. "So that is it were through", John said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Phil sighed.

"Yes John I can't be with anyone who cheats on me", he said. "Phil you know I love Randy, I love you too, I can't I just don't know", he put his head in his hands. Phil shook his head. "Have you talked to Randy", he set his things down and sat next to John. He shook his head. "What if I told you I wanted both of you, to love yall, take care of yall, he said. Phil opened his eyes in shock.

"Excuse me", he shrieked.

John just nodded his head, he did love Phil but he still loved Randy he wnated both. "John does Randy know" he asked. "I was actually going to call him right now", he picked up his phone. After hanging up 10 minutes later Randy was back in his room, explaning everything to him and he gave the dame look Phil did. "WOW", Randy sat on the bed confused. "I'm sorry you guys I guess that is why I've been down lately I can't stop thinking about you Phil and Randy I'm still in love with you", he said leaving the room.

Randy and Phil stared at the door. Randy got up to go after him but Phil stopped him. "Let him be, He'll come back lets talk", he said. Randy looked at Phil then back at the door, he sighed and sat on the chair next to the bed. "I had no idea" Randy shook his head. "Neither did I , Randy do you still love him", Phil asked. "If i said yes would you hit me", Randy asked. Phil shook his head no.

"Then yes, do you know how hard it is to watch you two, I mean he cheated on me with you, but i never stopped loving him, he took my virginity, he was my first real love, Alanna even calls him daddy," Randy choked up a bit. Phil laid his hands on Randys. 'I guess were both feeling the same. "You love John", Randy asked. Phil nodded his head.

"I do that man has my heart forever", he said. After talking some more Phil and Randy had an idea, but only if John would agree. "You sure about this", Phil asked. Randy nodded his head. John had come back from some fresh and air and pulled out his keycard and opened his hotel rom door to find Phil and Randy lying in bed... together.

Randy looked upa nd saw JOhn with his eyes open wide. "Come here baby", Randy led him to the bed as Phil got on his knees and started massaging his shoulders. "your so tense, relax", Phil said rubbing his shoulders. "Whats going on", John asked. "Shhhh", Randy kissed his lips and started kissing down his neck. "Take your shirt off baby", Phil said helping him. He had no clue what was gonig on but he loved it.

"Randy my sweet", Phil kissed Randy deeply and John got hard, his cock twitched in his shorts. "Shit", he cursed. Both men looked at him and John blushed. "seems Johnny here has a problem Mr. Orton", Phil twirled his fingers around John's thigh. ' I see that Mr. Brooks, now excuse me", Randy unbuckled John's shorts as John lifted himself sliding the shorts to his ankles.

Randy kissed John and worked his way down. He let out his tongue into John's slit of the head of the cock. "Fuck", John moaned. "LIke that", Randy whispered. John nodded his head. Randy wrapped his hand around his full length and started moving up and down. He then wrapped hips lips around the head and moved his mouth up and down. "Oh fuck, Oh randy, I missed this so much", he laid his hand on top of Randys' head and pushed him further.

Phil slid his hand down his pants as he watched his partner. "Oh fuck", John screamed in pleasure. Phil got on his knees behind randy and he stopped and looked at him. "John we want you", Phil moaned as he started jacking off again. John nodded his head as Randy went back to sucking him off. Phil then lifted John up and John slowly entered himself and started to ride Phil.

"Oh Fuck yes", Phil moved his hips as John started bouncing up and down. "Faster", Phil moaned. John started bounching up and down even more and the pace kept going faster and faster. Randy then stopped, he went behind Phil and took off his pants and rubbed his dick in lube and started playing with Phil's ass. Phil turned around and smiled at him. Randy then entered his hole and grabbed his ass pushing him in further hitting his hot spot.

"Shit", Phil wrapped his hands around Johns waist and pushed him further and moaned as Randy fucked him from behind. Each man was having thier own pleasure and enjoying theri time. Phil then wrapped his hand around John's cock and started pumping it. "FUCK", John moaned. "This, Shit", Randy cursed fucking Phil. "Faster god dammit faster", Phil screamed at Randy. "Im gonna cum", John moaned. On that cue all three men came out in pleasure and each lying down next to each other.

"John we want to be with you, we boht love you", Phil said wrapping his hand around his waist. Randy nodded hs head and ksised John and out of surprise he reached ovr and kissed Phil. "This is a new beginning I'm willing to start over and try new things. "John said holding both men.

REVIEW PLEASE!  
STEVEN YOUR NEXT!


End file.
